Together For Real
by Nuuoa
Summary: Actions. And love. She wanted this to be real! Then it came to her in an exciting jolt. True she couldn’t control their actions… but she could control the situations she put them in to make their own actions. Yes... she would lock them in a basement.
1. Together for Real

A random two-shot I decided to write. I hope you like it. I do. I find it to be 'laugh out loud' hilarious in parts. Enjoy and keep reading past the beginning. I'm sorry if this bugs people. I love making real stories with plot turns and twist… but I wanted to try something new to get my creative jus back. Review if you feel like it. It never goes unappreciated. Criticism welcome. It will get a lot better later. This is more of the idea. (And I'll update 'Awake in a Dream' soon.) –Nuuoa Eclaire

**---**

Together For Real 

The golden sun disappeared behind the misty veil of nothingness. The mountains seemed to sigh in content as a somewhat cold made its way through the warm summer air. It was getting dark and the sunset had just past. It was the end to a seemingly normal day. And because this wasn't the lives of seven heroic teenagers… it would probably stay that way.

Nuuoa Eclaire made her way to her cramped computer space, for the tenth time that day. She cuddled up in a big fuzzy blanket. It felt itchy and irritating against her skin. But she loved it. And enjoyed the extreme warmth it brought to her already toasty body. Nuuoa fixated her attention back to the screen, and made her usual rounds on the Internet. She leaned back in content after finishing reading many different genres of 'Class of the Titans' stories. But something still bugged her.

Her anxiety was a dehydration to her that was normally quenched by the end of the day, by filling her mind with delicious reads. But she felt she still needed more. It was an unnatural unfinished wish. No. Not a wish… a need. Not just to her but to all the couple fans of the clueless, precocious red head, and the purpled muletted, water afraid hero. And of the over serious under confident and clueless leader, and the gentle yet strong clairvoyant, martial arts expert.

"No matter how many times we write about this in fanfictions it really isn't true. We write a story using the characters. Or about them. Or sometimes in strange situations, we take over their actions completely! It doesn't really make them admit their feelings if we make them say the things we do. If only there was a way…" At this Nuuoa trailed off and a creative spark emerged into her aqua colored eyes. She would lock the two in the basement and with the magic freeing ability the keyboard

But the more she thought, the more it seemed to be like taking over their personalities. Actions. And love. She wanted this to be real! Then it came to her in an exciting jolt. True she couldn't control their actions… but she could control the situations she put them in to make their own actions.

So she made a list of rules for her new fanfiction.

**No controlling the two couples involved. (Then the love they will _obviously _find won't be real.)**

**No revealing your plan. It's way to risky**

**No stealing Neil's three-paneled mirror for fun to hear him do his high-pitched squeal. But allowed to make someone other then the pairs cause him to do so.**

**Only use the ability of the author's keyboard, for truly helping make the fiction funnier or fluffier. No personally gain, such as a giant television.**

**No forgetting about the teens and letting them rot in the basement. Then what will happen to season 2!**

**And lastly… don't get _too _off track.**

So the young teenage girl made up her mind. She would lock them in her basement; using the magic power of thee authors keyboard of course. But she didn't want to be hated by Jay, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta, eternally. Besides Nuuoa would be to distracted by Archie's purple hair and shiny ankle brace to make any progress.

All she needed was a repulsive face to back up her power of the keyboard to follow her every command. Yes that would be perfect!

'Hey, I never said anything about controlling anyone else besides the two couples.' She thought mischievously. So it was settled. She would do this for all the authors and fans out there. She would bring Jay and Theresa, and Archie and Atlanta. Together for real.

She began to type. She wrote this: 'Enter dramatic music here'.

---

"Come on Cronos!" Herry taunted. His muscles flexing as he lifted a loafing chair off the ground. He smashed it into a lumbering giants head. The giant, Agnon, reeled back in pain and landed on the newly destroyed chair.

"Hey!" Neil waved his arms for emphasis; "That was my chair! Use your own next time! I mean mine just so happened to be designer… not bargain's galore!" Then he stopped his little tantrum and squealed in his high-pitched squeal, as a giant loomed over his shoulder. Atlanta jumped and moving her small frame into a deadly position, kicked Cronos square in the jaw. Cronos grabbed her foot and tossed her on to the cement of their dorms roof. His eye flashed dangerously red. Her arm smashed into the wall with a sickening crunch. She let out a wail of pain.

Archie rushed over to her a helped her up 'reluctantly' of course. I mean he 'had' to help his teammate.

"You ok Atlanta."

"Yes of course Archie… that's why I can't move my arm…" She filled with her bold red hair with her good arm, and she smiled sweetly as venom entered her voice. But still, it was hurting venom.

Jay motioned to Odie to begin to type. The shorter black boy leaned over intently and began typing furiously. An unknown frequency transferred from his laptop and to the Titans PMR's. Theresa smiled as her PMR beeped. It was time for the fun to begin.

Theresa lifter her PMR up to a polar bear giant that was approaching her. Jay was about to rush forward when an electric shock ragged out of her PMR and stuck the giant in the nose. Jay sighed, for his 'team-mate', was not injured and brought out his retractable sword, his xiphos.

All the giants were momentarily shocked, as the team in all their bloody and bruised glory, approached the god of time. Theresa brought up her nun-chucks, when all of a sudden she vanished. Gone. No trace what so ever! The others were wide eyed in shock. Especially Cronos. How could his problems be gone without even planning it! And now that he looked around, Jay, Atlanta and Archie were gone too.

Cronos taking advantage of the situation, laughed uncertainly, "See! Th-this is all part of my plan… yes I umm… planned everything! I did!" Then suddenly he too disappeared.

The other Titans blinked oddly then noticed the giants were up. Agnon opened his eyes to the face of Herry. Pounding his fists together casually. 'Oh great…'


	2. Archie and Atlanta

It's been way to hot in Vancouver. So I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I got a new desk. I know the other chapters might have been a little confusing but keep reading because it's about to get really funny. Thanks again for your support. And thanks to my reviewers. –Nuuoa Eclaire

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The NEW list of rules and regulations:**

_1. No controlling the two couples involved. Unless making Archie blush.  
2. No revealing your plan. It's way to risky… but fun.  
3. No stealing Neil's three-paneled mirror for fun to hear him do his high-pitched squeal. But allowed to make someone other then the pairs cause him to do so.  
4. Only use the ability of the author's keyboard, for truly helping make the fiction funnier or fluffier. No personally gain BESIDES a giant television! Yeah!  
5. No forgetting about the teens and letting them rot in the basement. Then what will happen to season 2! But allowed to lock them in a closet.  
6. Off track is good. _

_7. NO stealing Jay or Archie. NO matter how cute they may get. Squeal!_

_8. Random input of ice cream is to be in each chapter… hey its soo hot in Vancouver!_

_9. Make Cronos way out of character. As he is now my little puppet._

_Signed,_

_Nuuoa Eclaire._

---

After the three remaining Titans had taken care of the fleeing giants, they decided it was time to find their friends. But then Neil noticed that it had become far to hot. So Herry suggested they get ice cream. Herry got rocky road, Odie got vanilla and Neil got non-fat key-lime sorbet.

---

"Where am I?" Archie groaned in annoyance. He got up in a noisy manner and felt around in the seemingly endless darkness. It was either a basement or a dungeon… but something felt… different about it. Archie rubbed his vivid purple hair and then proceeded to make an endless amount of noise. He heard a grunt behind him.

"Geez Archie, make anymore noise and you could wake the dead!" Atlanta jumped to her feet.

"Atlanta! You're here with me! And you're all right! I'm so HAPPY!"

"… If you haven't noticed Arch… we're kind of in a creepy basement, we don't know where we are and we have no food or water." Archie responded clumsily in a macho manner, after his silly outburst.

"Right. It's umm… just better that… umm… I mean… Hey your arms still hurt!"

"Yeah… I

"I'll be alright though. Ok?"

"I hope we're not interrupting something." Jay's smug voice echoed off the invisible walls.

Archie jumped up in surprise. Atlanta scowled at their leader.

"I see you've been 'mystically' transported as well Jay."

"Oh joy." Archie grumbled.

"Look guys I think we need to find away out… so quit your yapping." Atlanta smiled radiantly, "Good to see I'm not the only one here Theresa."

"Theresa you're here too!" Jay would have hugged her, but the blackness was far beyond anything.

"Jay… come on." Theresa's melodic voice replied, a little uncomfortable. More because she was blushing unknowingly.

"I hope I'M not interrupting anything." Suddenly the room burst with light coming from a giant television screen 'magically' appearing against the wall. They shaded their eyes against the naked light. It burned into their skulls. But then a distant tapping noise could be heard and the pain when away. The room around them was filled up with old boxes filled with nothing. They finally looked towards the giant plasma television screen.

It was Cronos!

His smug grin placed firmly on his face. His red eyes flashed.

"Cronos! What is this! How did you do this!" Jay's chocolate brown orbs widened in shock when he reached for his xiphos. It wasn't there! And soon the other Titans realized their weapons were gone too.

"Well Jay… Cronos is here for reasons beyond your knowing… wait master…" He began to address an unknown listener.

"Since when does he have a master?" Archie whispered. The others shrugged.

"If the two pairs are together then that means that they will not open up… yes." He turned to Jay and Theresa evilly.

"Good bye Jay and Theresa. And no Cronos is not going to 'kill' you or 'hurt' you or your love Jay." Jay and Theresa blushed furiously and had their mouths hanging open. They disappeared in that manner.

"And yes Archie and Atlanta, Cronos know you have questions but let Cronos say, that I promise on my mini model of the city, that your friends are alright." He grinned with a hidden secret, "Let's just say Cronos is not himself today." And they believed him.

"Now take a seat." They sat down more because they were captivated by Cronos's behavior. He was even more of a freak then normal. Why the heck was he talking in the third person!

Suddenly the old rocking chair Atlanta had sat on disappeared and she found herself… on ARCHIE'S LAP!

-Enter Neil scream here. -

She rapidly tried to jump away. But she stayed glued to his lap. She grunted and she tried once more to heave herself off the furiously blushing Archie. Cronos chuckled.

"Sit down. Relax. What's so uncomfortable about sitting on his lap Atlanta? Is it too 'enjoyable' for you?" Archie blushed even harder, and doing so invented a new shade of crimson.

"I have no idea how you did this Cronos. But get me off his lap!"

"Shh… my master's favorite show's about to start. It's called 'Class if the Titans.' Look here's Cronos trying on new clothes to take over the world, in 'Road to Hades'. It didn't work out though…" A smaller screen in the corner of the T.V. appeared.

"We're on a television show? What the heck is going on Cronos?" Atlanta fumed in utter shocked. A still blushing Archie cut in, "And more importantly… Why are you trying on a prom outfit?" Atlanta punched Archie's arm. It was difficult but she managed.

"Oh here's a scene from one of my master's favorite episodes. It's called 'Pandora's box'. My master believes you know it well Archie…" Then Archie realized what he was seeing. It was just before he was about to kiss Atlanta on the cheek! And Cronos had filmed it! And more importantly ATLANTA was right there! AGGGHHH!

-Enter dramatic music here. –

Thinking quickly he covered Atlanta's eyes with his pale hands. Then her ears when Chiron mentioned to kiss. Atlanta squirmed away, and shot glares in his direction.

"What was that about Archie! I wanted to know what happened when I was sick!"

"Yes. My master and Cronos wonders also. But now I think I have a better scene coming up… Archie talking in his mirror… no that's not it…" Archie blushed and Atlanta laughed.

"Ahh here, 'Make-up Exam'." Cronos's eyes filled with evil joy. Archie became sickly pale… he thought, 'Does that mean the part where I almost said… NO!'

Atlanta seeing her best guy friend this way wanted to see it even more. She pinned down his arms, so he couldn't cover her ears or eyes. It was dreadful. And the part was getting close. Atlanta was thoroughly absorbed. Then he got a plan, it was risky and humiliating… but he would do it. Archie began to sing.

"Old MaCdoNald haD a fARm! Eii II Eii II OHHHH! And oN that FARm he had a CoW!" His out of tune and off beat singing drowned out the words, 'I lo- I really, really care about you…'

Atlanta shivered. And didn't know if she would glare, laugh, admire or hate Archie for what he just did. So she remained perfectly still.

"You have ruined everything! Oh no! My master's mother is coming into her computer room! I must let you go now. I just wish I had, had more time to get the message across… and stare at Archie." Cronos's eyes went dreamy. Archie cringed in repulsion. Atlanta thought she would throw up.

The two Titans soon realized they were back on the roof of their New Olympia dorm.

"So… I umm…"

"This never happened Archie. They'll think we're psychotic!"

"Right! That was too weird."

"But I'm still curious… what didn't you want me to hear and see on that show Arch? And when you were singing."

"Nothing! It was just me uhh… never mind. We should go see the others."

They noticed downstairs, that Odie, Neil and Herry were downstairs licking their ice cream in synchronized movements. The two turned around looked at the sunrise, and then Archie turned to face Atlanta.

Her fiery hair curled into her face in the perfect places, to compliment her large lively hazel eyes. And the morning created a slight rosy blush across her tanned cheek… wait was that really the sun! Or was Atlanta actually blushing!

No, it couldn't be… it must have been just his imagination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've decided to make this a three-shot. Is that even possible? Oh well. After the first chapter I realized it would make much more sense to have them in the basement at a different time. How could you open up to someone if there were two other people in the same room? I'll update soon. Just let me finish my next update on my other story. And inside info: The next chapter I'm adding my parents into the mix, "Honey what are you up too/" "Nothing!" P.S. My basement isn't actually that bad. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	3. Jay and Theresa trapped in a closet

I'm glad that everyone that reviewed enjoy the first chapter. I love making Archie sing… I might have to do it again. I hope you enjoy the next chapter… starring: ME! No it's all Jay and Theresa fluffiness… or me wishing there was fluff. I really enjoyed writing this one. –Nuuoa Eclaire

**---**

"Honey!" A questioning voice rang from the other side of Nuuoa Eclaire's doorway. Nuuoa jumped up in shock and pressed her tanned face and hands over the computer screen.

"What is it? I'm… kind of busy at the moment."

"I was just wondering Al-"

"NO!" Nuuoa Eclaire's voice shrieked around the room. Its walls were a lush simple green, and the floor was a brown carpet. Many painting Nuuoa had drawn and framed around the room were mixed with bright colors. Violet, aqua, magenta, azure. And Nuuoa was lucky the glass within the frame protecting her work didn't shatter at her loud reply.

Her mother widened her swirled blue and gray colored orbs in shock. And for a long moment she puzzled the outburst. Then finally spoke, "Why did you scream Al-" Another 'NO!' Was passed to her from the other end of the white door.

"Mom please don't say my name!"

"But why dear?"

"Because then the computer stalkers will know my name."

"…"

A few floors down Theresa and Jay found themselves once again in complete and utter darkness. And as they blindly moved their hands over the never ending walls that tightly surrounded them.

Theresa almost knowingly lifted her sparkling grape eyes up to the ceiling. And she turned on a very dimmed light that was hanging from the ceiling. And then they blushed. It was a furiously beet-red blush. They were in a closet.

They looked around the small space. It had dry cracked walls and was jammed packed with useless junk, except for on one wall where there was a firmly locked door. This made it completely uncomfortable for Jay and Theresa, as they were dangerously close. Jay could felt her hot steamy breath on the nap of his neck. He gulped. Then turned away from her fluttering gaze. He felt even more crimson then before.

Theresa tried to step away from Jay. He looked so handsome in the dim light. His light brown hair was like chocolate wafers, his steady and currently averting coffee brown eyes shining with hidden passions. She bit the bottom of her rosy lip.

Jay heaved in a sigh. Even the tiniest fragments of light touched up her golden red hair and spread to its roots like wildfire. He noticed her bite her lower lip. Those sweet, soft, luscious lips that he so long to touch. His mind was furiously pounding at his body to stop. But he was tried of waking up everyday and not having her be his. It was a common teenage rule.

Hormones always won out in a closet.

But then something averted his attentions. It was a small note hanging on the old wooden door.

"Look Theresa… it seems Cronos had left us a present." She blushed and grabbed the note coughing awkwardly. Apparently the newly completely deranged Cronos had taken it upon himself to write a quick note in fine neatly printed writing.

_Dear Jay and Theresa,_

_I truly hope you have enjoyed your time here so far. And if not I know you'll enjoy it now… if you know what I mean. I'll tell my puppet Cronos to give you a nudge. And if still I find an awkward silence between you two, I'll ask Cronos to force you to watch a few of my favorite moments in 'Class of the Titans' history. _

_Much love,_

_The Master._

Theresa and Jay went far beyond normal red. Almost red enough to match Archie's previous shade. Wow! Two new colors in one day.

"So this is the master Cronos keep talking about." Theresa still avoided his eyes.

"Apparently. And what of this 'Class of the Titans'… it seems…"

"Strangely familiar. I know."

Then they found another note. Crunched away in a corner.

**The NEW list of rules and regulations:**

_1. No controlling the two couples involved. Unless making Archie blush.  
2. No revealing your plan. It's way to risky… but fun.  
3. No stealing Neil's three-paneled mirror for fun to hear him do his high-pitched squeal. But allowed to make someone other then the pairs cause him to do so.  
4. Only use the ability of the author's keyboard, for truly helping make the fiction funnier or fluffier. No personally gain BESIDES a giant television! Yeah!  
5. No forgetting about the teens and letting them rot in the basement. Then what will happen to season 2! But allowed to lock them in a closet.  
6. Off track is good. _

_7. NO stealing Jay or Archie. NO matter how cute they may get. Squeal!_

_8. Random input of ice cream is to be in each chapter… hey its soo hot in Vancouver!_

_9. Make Cronos way out of character. As he is now my little puppet._

_Signed,_

Nuuoa Eclaire.

"Theresa… what kind of evil master mind could do this? This 'Nuuoa Eclaire' must be evil."

---

"MOM! Please! For the last time… where did you put that list I had made… what in the closet! NO!"

---

Suddenly a small old broken down television, contained within the closet, turned on and an image of Cronos appeared. He stroked back his black and silver hair. Laughing at Jay and Theresa's shocked movements.

"As my master informed you in that letter. Cronos is here to show you all these little scenes from your television show, 'Class of the Titans', that show you something important."

"We have our own T.V. show!" They blurted.

"Look," Cronos closed his blood red eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration, "Cronos has already been through this with Archie and Atlanta. And he doesn't feel like doing this again. So shut your trap holes and let's proceed."

"…"

A theme song began to play and them Cronos's horrifying image faded away to reveal a now starting slideshow. It stated, "JayxTheresa forever!"

"What does the 'x' mean?" Theresa whispered.

"No clue? But let's watch."

A series of images followed. Theresa and Jay huddled in each other's arms under the sewers. The seasons commenting on Theresa being Jay's girlfriend. Jay catching Theresa when she fell. They couldn't help but stare. Someone had stalked them!

Then more rapid music picked up. And it had Jay constantly say in different situations, "Theresa with me." Or, "I'll go with Theresa." And at the end it counted how many times he had said it.

By the end of the odd display of poorly done filmmaking, Jay and Theresa were silent and the blush was inevitable. Cronos leaped for joy at their expressions.

"See! My master knew it! Cronos can see that you are meant to be. You two are like chocolate and vanilla! Like salt and pepper! But I'll use vanilla and chocolate because it's yummier! You two are so different… yet so similar! You two complete each other. You can't imagine the one without the other! And now Cronos's time is through. And Cronos shall be let go. And wake up somewhere with a bad headache. My master will let you go to ponder your thoughts. Bye! And when you meet Cronos again he will try to kill you as usual."

-Typing-

They soon realized they were back in their brownstone dorm. In their kitchen to be precise. All around them slumped on their chairs were the rest of the gang. Odie had fallen asleep on his laptop; Herry was rubbing his belly in his sleep… his mouth was covered in an ooey gooey mess of ice cream. Neil had fallen asleep checking himself out. And Archie and Atlanta had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. They seemed content and peaceful.

Theresa and Jay smiled uncertainly. It was still a little awkward.

"Want some ice cream Theresa?" Jay suggested, pulling his polo shirt. Was it just him, or was it hot in here? She leaned towards him. He could smell her faint vanilla bean scent.

"Sure," she placed her lips on his cheek for one heart stopping moment. Her smooth velvety soft, satin lips. 'Thank you Nuuoa Eclaire!' His thoughts screamed. Then she turned and smiled at him.

"And make mine chocolate."

"Make mine vanilla."

End

**---**

**I didn't like it as much as the last chapter. But I found parts of it funny. Poor Jay and Theresa… they had such a hormonal battle. I hope you enjoyed this completely random story. Thank you for the support. And I apologize to my mother for making her look so deranged. And I'm not that crazy… it's just fun! –Nuuoa Eclaire**


End file.
